The invention relates to a fastener driving tool, more particularly a hand-held fastener driving tool according to the preamble of claim 1.
DE 102 60 703 A 1 describes a liquefied petroleum gas-driven fastener driving tool that has a metering chamber with an adjustable metered volume. The metered volume can be varied by an electric motor drive, and an ejection of liquefied petroleum gas into a combustion chamber is initiated by a pneumatic drive by means of compressed air.